


Pieces of Me

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: -ish?, Angst, Contains vague hints of abuse, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: You accidentally break a teacup and fear the consequences.





	Pieces of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was sick and broke a mug by accident, and then I made this.

You haven’t been in full spirits as of late. Your mind was elsewhere, and in turn, you lost track of taking care of your body. Your legs feel like lead as you struggle to even lift your feet to walk, and your body aches all over. Your eyelids feel heavy, and you feel both drowsy and dizzy. But even so, out of habit, you choose not to ask anyone for help, afraid of being a pest when you’re certain they have other more important things to tend to than yourself.

With some difficulty, you trudge into the empty kitchen, all of the inhabitants of the castle already fast asleep. Your movements are sluggish as you struggle to find some medicine to take, your vision blurring in protest to go to sleep. Breathing has become almost like a hassle by now, and you have to consciously inhale and exhale.

Taking whatever closest clean container for water that you can find, a teacup, you move to fill it up. Unfortunately, your grip is far weaker than you expected, and the pretty porcelain slips through your fingers. It feels like time has slowed as you watch the teacup fall from the air, but even then, you can’t react fast enough before it crashes onto the floor and shatters into pieces.

You swear your heart stops beating for a moment, and your breath hitches as a sense of panic starts to fill your chest. You bury that unpleasant feeling away for the meantime and instead bend down to pick up the broken pieces. Gingerly, you pick the large pieces first and set them aside on the countertop to dispose of them later. You then proceed to retrieve a small broom to brush up the smaller fragments.

As you clean up after yourself, you can’t stop the rising guilt that bubbles deep in your heart out of habit. You understand that there’s no reason to be upset— _it was an accident_ —but that feeling remains like an anchor. It was never originally there, but rather dropped haphazardly and placed there from memories of a home you wish to forget already. No matter how hard you try, you can’t shake the guilt and fear away.

You feel something wet plop onto the back of your hand, and you finally become aware that you’re crying. _Oh, no. No, no, no. You shouldn’t cry. You can’t cry._ Sniffling, you wipe the tears away with your arm, but fresh ones continue to take their place, and you can’t stop. Your breathing starts to come out quicker, and your body quakes. You’re aware of the sensations of your body, but at the same time, it doesn’t feel like you’re in your own body anymore. You can’t will away the trembling of your body, your chest clenching painfully so to the point that you can’t breathe.

Before you can spiral any further down your panic, a voice calls out your name from the doorway to the kitchen. Immediately, your head snaps up, red and swollen eyes locking with familiar deep blue ones. The sleepiness in Alfonse’s eyes vanish in an instant, alarm taking its place instead as he runs up to you. He takes in the details of the broken fragments of what was once a teacup, and the Askran prince more or less has an idea of what happened.

“Are you hurt?” He asks, and the gentleness in his voice when you were expecting anger and disappointment makes you break down even further.

“I-I’m sorry,” you blubber out, the words coming out with a flourish out of pure instinct. “I-I’m so sorry! It-It was an accident, I swear! I didn’t mean to! I didn’t mean to—!!”

The overzealous apology, bordering to that of desperate and frantic, throws Alfonse off for a moment. His brows furrow in confusion before deciding to shake away the new questions that rise in the back of his mind. “Yes, it’s okay, I understand. Are you hurt?” He repeats his question again, and you shake your head, your lower lip quivering.

Alfonse places his hands on your shoulders to help you stand back up, but you violently flinch at the contact. Thinking that he might have hurt you, the young man draws his hands back with immense speed, but before he can apologize, you’ve beaten him to the punch. “S-Sorry…” you murmur, hanging your head low in shame.

“N-No, I should be the one apologizing,” Alfonse replies, a sickening feeling settling in his stomach as to what could have possibly happened to you in your lifetime to mke you react in such a way. “I should have asked first. Do you need help getting up?”

Afraid of having your voice betray you, you shake your head once again and move to stand back to your full height by yourself. The air in the room is thick with tension and awkwardness, and it almost feels like Alfonse is suffocating. “I’m…really sorry,” you apologize once more to break the silence, and your apology sends a painful pang to the Askran prince’s heart.

“You have nothing to apologize for,” he tries to assure you, hoping it’ll provide some comfort. It doesn’t really, but you still appreciate the sentiment. Before another awkward silence can fill the air, Alfonse suggests, “How about I clean up here for you? You look tired.”

You definitely _feel_ tired both physically and mentally, but despite your body’s protest, you go to decline the young man’s kind offer, “No, it’s okay, I—”

“Please,” Alfonse cuts you off firmly but gently. “Get some rest.” _Let me help you_ , he wants to say but bites the words back.

“…O-Okay,” you finally concede, bowing your head out of shame and embarrassment. You linger around for a moment, waiting for Alfonse to possibly change his mind, but when he doesn’t say anything further, you slowly turn on your heel to head back to your room and try to get some much needed sleep.

When you reach the doorway, Alfonse calls your name, prompting you to stop midstep. Curious—and against your better judgement, with a sense of fear of punishment—you turn back around to face the Askran prince. His expression is soft as he says, “It was an accident. It’s not your fault, and I’m not angry with you, so please rest easy.”

“I-I’ll try,” you respond, and it isn’t the answer Alfonse was hoping for, but it’s close enough.

Mumbling out a final farewell for the night, you retreat back to your room, leaving the young man alone with his thoughts. As he cleans up the remaining mess, he can’t help but wonder if there’s anything else he can do for you. You had looked so obviously distraught, and it made something in the young prince’s heart stir. He has suspicions that perhaps something terrible happened to you in your past to have made you into that kind of person to react in such a way to a small situation like this, and he vaguely wonders to himself if there will ever come a time you will trust him enough to let him in.


End file.
